marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gary the Gaget Dude/Tales of Gary's Marvel Cinematic Universe - Episode 1: The Hulk Hunt
It was a regular day in the world of Gary's visualization of a MCU, in New York City... 'SPIDER-MAN: '''Hah! Take that, Green Goblin. '''GREEN GOBLIN: '-tied up in a web- No fair! 'SPIDER-MAN: '-swings off into the streets- Oh, hello. I'm your friendly neighborhood- well, you know. I've come a long way after being bitten by a spider. Before that, nothing went right for me. 'FLASH THOMPSON: '''Hey, it's Spider-Man! I'm your biggest fan! -snorts- Wait until Puny Parker hears that I saw SPIDER-MAN. '''SPIDER-MAN: '-laughing- Anyways... Now people really like me! I keep New York City safe, I'm the top student in my class, and I'm in love with the girl of my dreams, Gwen Stacy. 'J.J ABRAHMS: '''For now, anyway. -laughs and looks at a picture of MJ- '''LITTLE KID: '-looking at Spider-Man as he lands- Spider-Man, could you please stop narrating, please? 'SPIDER-MAN: '..what? 'LITTLE KID: '''You were narrating. It's kind of unneeded. '''SPIDER-MAN: '''UNNEEDED? How are people supposed to know what I've been up to all this time? '''LITTLE KID: '''Spider-Man, we aren't idiots. Just go, and do your thing. '''SPIDER-MAN: '''Oh. Well, okay then... -swings away- ...but what if I need to tell the audience som- '''LITTLE KID: '''NO NARRATING! ''Spider-Man lands on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier 'CAPTAIN AMERICA: '''Oh, hello Peter! What's new? '''SPIDER-MAN: '''Not much, except the fact I just got yelled at for narrating.. '''IRON MAN: '''And that's why Tobey Maguire's Spider-Man got rebooted. '''SPIDER-MAN: '''No it isn't! The real reason is th- '''NICK FURY: '''Attention everyone, report to my office! I would like to remind everyone that I AM NICK FURY! But seriously, get to my office. ''Spider-Man, Captain America and Iron Man report to his office 'NICK FURY: '''Alright, guys. General Ross and Emil Blonsky, also known as the Abomination, are hunting down Hulk to justice. Even thogh he doesn't need any justice. But oh well. Spider-Man, Captain America, Iron Man, and Hawkeye, I want you guys to protect Hulk and make sure that Ross and Blonsky don't take him away. Understood? '''IRON MAN: '''Yup. Let's go, team! ''Spider-Man, Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye and Hulk go to Stark Tower 'HAWKEYE: '''Why would we go here? It's sort of obvious that we would hide Hulk here. '''IRON MAN: '''No, it's not. And we have bodyguards for the big guy here. '''SPIDER-MAN: '''Who? '''IRON MAN: '''Us, you idiot! And we have War Machine with us if we need any backup. '''WAR MACHINE: '''Hey! '''GENERAL ROSS: '-knocks on the front door- 'PEPPER POTTS: '-answers door- General Thaddeus Ross! Welcome to Stark Tower. 'GENERAL ROSS: '''Thank you, Pepper. May I speak with Tony? '''PEPPER POTTS: '''Oh, he's upstairs. He has company. '''GENERAL ROSS: '''Then I guess he wouldn't mind a few more people. Am I right, Blonsky? '''EMIL BLONSKY: '''Huh? Oh, I mean sure! '''PEPPER POTTS: '''Hm, okay.. I suppose.. ''Iron Man, Hawkeye, Captain America and Spider-Man playing Just Dance 4 'IRON MAN: '-singing along- She's livin' la vida loca... 'GENERAL ROSS: '-walks in- STARK! 'IRON MAN: '-falls- Dude! You let Cap get the high score! 'CAPTAIN AMERICA: '''Yes! My ten bucks, please? '''HAWKEYE: '-hands him the money- 'EMIL BLONSKY: '''We're here to take Hulk. He's wanted by the goverment. '''HULK: '''Hulk not bad! Hulk good! '''GENERAL ROSS: '''Get him! '''CAPTAIN AMERICA: '''Sorry, sir, but that isn't going to happen! -throws shield at General Ross- '''GENERAL ROSS: '''Owie! My pinkie! ''Iron Man, Spider-Man, Captain America, Hawkeye and Hulk run away to hide in Central Park 'IRON MAN: '''Quick, act natural! ''Iron Man and Captain America pretend they're in a fight, Hawkeye and Spider-Man pretend to be playing baseball, Hulk just stands there 'HULK: '''Hulk doesn't like hiding! HULK... SMASH! -smashes Central Park- '''EMIL BLONSKY: '''See? Hulk is bad news! '''IRON MAN: '''Well, I'm Iron Man, and you're not. -blows up Ross and Blonsky's car- '''EMIL BLONSKY: '''Aw, man! I wanted to be Iron Man... ''Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye, Spider-Man and Hulk return to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier 'NICK FURY: '''So, how did it go? '''SPIDER-MAN: '''We saved Hulk! '''NICK FURY: '''Sweet! Donuts for everyone! '''EVERYONE: '''YAY! ''The End Inspirations *For the beginning of the episode, with the Spider-Man narrating stuff, I retrieved it from Spider-Man 3 How It Should Have Ended on YouTube. Category:Blog posts